model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Gwendolyn Marilyn
Appearance Her natural appearance is genuinely quite mousey; Traditional English pale, of average height and scrawny build with blue eyes and brunette hair, which she often keeps tied into a ponytail – this is how she chooses to appear among muggles. For a time she experimented with changing her appearance more dramatically, but some words from her mother caused her to return her main features to normal, even among magical presence. Regardless, whilst in the comfort of her home and among fellow witches and wizards, she likes to keep her hair in a purple bob. For the most part, that is, as she still likes to change her appearance frequently, even mid conversation. Personality Despite being quietly smart she often missuses her intelligence to cause trouble, often at the behest of her grandmother. In the muggle world she is often seen as a shy outsider, a girl next door sort. But when among the witches that make up her family, she’s often the life of the party. Despite this, she’s generally good natured; she merely enjoys having a bit of fun and adding a little extra flair to life. Background Christine was raised by her mother and grandmother. Her grandmother was a model in her youth, her metamorphmagus abilities helping her in her chosen career greatly. Her mother, however, did not inherit these abilities. To some extent, her mother was jealous of the innate bond they shared (especially when it involved pranking her) but the three have always been close. Despite also being a witch Christine’s mother insisted she spent her early years among muggles, attending a muggle school. Having spent her working career in the M.O.M Department of Magical Law Enforcement she was concerned about certain criminal elements who preyed on muggles and wished for her own daughter to respect them. The fact that Christine’s father (who her mother largely refused to speak of) had been a muggle only confirmed to her this was the right idea, as it would do her good to immerse herself in that side of her blood. Whilst Christine was decent at the educational side of things, she often struggled with the social aspect. Having to keep her magical abilities a secret from those around her weighed on her greatly, and often left her feeling miserable about school. Because of this, she often used humour and pranks to deflect the difficult situation she found in. Somehow, however, her classmates always found themselves taking the blame… Like Grandmother, Like Granddaughter “Daughter, you are in big, big trouble now,” the wizened older woman groaned. She had fluffy grey hair and was bundled up in many layers of brightly coloured shawls. Her hand reached out and pointed toward the unlit fireplace. “Empty again. Chop chop, get going.” A suspiciously similar looking woman walked up to her, peaking under the layers of shawls. “Hair is looking stylish, but you haven’t gotten the wrinkles right.” She pulled the first woman’s shawls back to reveal that despite her hair, her face was that of a young girl. “Besides, I have never called Emilie daughter.” Christine’s hair slinked back into a purple bob. “Well, maybe I don’t want to be all wrinkley.” She poked her tongue out. Her grandmother grimaced. “Perhaps if you learn, you won’t have to.” She lifted her own hand up and the wrinkles slinked away for just a moment, before reappearing. “Try again, from the beginning.” Christine sighed, pulling the shawls back up as her hair began to shift colours. “Emilie…” Christine Marilyn Complete.png|First Year Christine By Martyn O'Maloney Christine Marilyn by Meryl crop.png|First Year Christine by Meryl Webb Shrub Christine file.png|Christine the Shrub by Meryl Webb Christine by STAHR.png|Christine Marilyn by Callidora Star Christine Marilyn by Kath.png|First Year Christine by Katherine Dragomair Hogwarts Detectives.png|Hogwarts Detectives by Jem Hapunda (To the right of the mirror). Christine by Jem wikicrop.png|Christine Marilyn by Jem Hapunda Purpley.png|Mood board by Meryl Webb Category:Characters Category:Students Category:First Years Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Bookworms Category:Half-bloods Category:Pet Owners